Le Cadeau
by Madilayn
Summary: Noël. Cadeaux. Vaisselle. Sirius. Remus. Faut-il que j’ajoute quelque chose ?


Note de la traductrice : je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs de traduction, les à-peu-près et les trucs adaptés... Il y a certaines phrases anglaises qui sont presque intraduisibles...  
  
Autre note : Pour les notes d'auteur juste en dessous... En anglais, Moony et Padfoot sont surnommés the pups, the puppies et autres... soit 'les chiots'... Mais ça rend mieux en Anglais, forcément, c'est plus mignon...  
  
Titre : The Gift (le cadeau)  
  
Auteur : Madilayn  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Personnages : Remus/Sirius, James/Lily et bébé Harry  
  
Warnings : Cochonneries sous-entendues  
  
Archive/ SBRL List, Wolfstar Cookie Jar, Azkaban's Lair (si Nezad la veut), FF.net  
  
Résumé : Noël. Cadeaux. Vaisselle. Sirius. Remus. Faut-il que j'ajoute quelque chose ?  
  
Note : Cette fic a été inspirée par deux choses – mon défi personnel pour la mailing list SBRL et une discussion sur Wolfstar sur ce que les chiots feraient si l'un offrait à l'autre un cadeau que celui-ci déteste.  
  
Feedback : J'adorerais en avoir ! Envoyez à madilayn@smartchat.net.au  
  
De Remus pour Sirius  
  
Sirius observa le paquet. Il était rectangulaire, avait la forme d'un livre. Sirius n'avait même pas besoin de regarder l'étiquette pour savoir de qui il venait. La chose emballée avec soin (d'accord... avec un soin obsessionnel –des coins de sécurité ? sur un cadeau ?) ne pouvait avoir été offerte que par une personne.  
  
Une personne qui se tenait à côté de lui, ses yeux brillants fixés sur le visage de Sirius –attendant de voir le plaisir provoqué par l'ouverture du cadeau.  
  
Sirius ferma les yeux un moment –se motivant mentalement pour montrer un plaisir extraordinaire devant le fait que Remus ait encore choisi un livre comme cadeau. Il se demanda sur quoi était celui-ci.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit au sorcier plus petit à ses côtés dans leurs yeux brillait un amour ne se retrouvant que chez le trio en face d'eux : James, Lily et leur bébé de presque cinq mois.  
  
Tout en se préparant, Sirius ouvrit l'emballage en déchirant le papier, et entendit Remus grimacer en le voyant faire. Malgré tout, Sirius sourit. Remus était maniaque pour ce qui était d'ouvrir avec soin les cadeaux et de garder le papier. Maintenant que Sirius y pensait, ce papier cadeau lui était familier.  
  
Le livre était sur ses genoux, face caché, mais la couverture semblait, mhhm, ne pas être exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il regarda de plus près et son sourire s'élargit. Il retourna le livre et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
Le livre était sur David Bowie ! Son chanteur préféré !  
  
"Oh Moony!" fut tout ce qu'il réussit à murmurer avant de jeter ses bras autour de son amant et de l'embrasser frénétiquement. Il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur Noël.  
  
.  
  
De Sirius à Remus  
  
Après les remerciements enthousiastes de Sirius, Remus avait l'impression que jamais les choses ne pourraient aller mieux aujourd'hui. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à chercher ce livre en particulier, sachant qu'il ferait plaisir à Sirius.  
  
Il avait remarqué la succession d'émotions avant l'ouverture du cadeau, et savait qu'intérieurement son amant avait été vaguement déçu que le cadeau soit visiblement un livre.  
  
Cela avait clairement changé.  
  
"Celui-ci est pour toi, Moony", dit James en faisant léviter un paquet vers Remus.  
  
Le cadeau était gros. Très gros. Et étonnamment dur. Il était également enveloppé dans un sac plastique sur lequel était collé un noeud. Sirius. Seul Sirius était trop impatient pour déballer un cadeau.  
  
Il déchira le plastique, et fut ravi de voir qu'en dessous se trouvait en fait un paquet assez bien emballé.  
  
Remus retira prudemment le bolduc et ouvrit le cadeau il rabattit violemment le papier à peine le contenu révélé.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Sirius avait l'air innocent. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et son regard direct. Il ne trompait personne.  
  
"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?"  
  
"Je l'aime bien."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Lily d'un ton curieux.  
  
"Un service de table tout beau tout neuf.", dit Sirius. "Moony n'arrête pas de se plaindre du service mal assorti qu'on utilise, alors je lui en ai acheté un nouveau tout beau."  
  
"C'est magnifique, Paddy. Honnêtement," dit Remus avec désespoir. "Je pense juste qu'il pourrait ne pas être aussi, eh bien, aussi utile que tu le penses."  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda James.  
  
Remus rougit. "Rien de spécial. Il est juste, hum," il chercha désespérément ses mots, "Particulier. Ce n'est pas un service de table ordinaire."  
  
"J'espère bien ! " s'indigna Sirius. "Je ne fais pas dans l'"ordinaire"."  
  
"Il est vraiment merveilleux, Siri. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup," Remus savait qu'il paraissait désespéré. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir ce service de table hors d'ici. Sans que James ou Lily ne puissent le voir.  
  
Sirius avait l'air contrarié. "Non, tu ne l'aimes pas" dit le jeune homme d'un ton plat. "Je commence à te connaître. Tu le détestes." Son visage s'assombrit et Remus sentit son coeur se serrer.  
  
"Je ne le déteste pas, mon chéri. C'était très gentil de ta part. C'est juste, hum, le design qui n'est pas approprié. "  
  
"Je trouvais que c'était marrant. Ca a l'air marrant."  
  
"...oui. Mais Sirius, on ne peut vraiment pas utiliser ça en public... "  
  
"Pourquoi pas ?" Sirius boudait. Honnêtement, il ne voyait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec le service de table. Il avait l'intention d'étudier la question de près et d'en apprendre ce qu'il pouvait.  
  
"Remus? Je crois que tu devrais nous laisser y jeter un oeil," dit James, qui se demandait quel pouvait être le problème.  
  
"Non!"  
  
James passa Harry à Lily et s'approcha en rampant il lutta avec Remus et arracha finalement le papier. Il baissa les yeux, et son regard tomba sur le service de table dans toute sa splendeur, pour ainsi dire.  
  
"Par les couilles de Merlin!"  
  
"James! Pas devant le bébé."  
  
"Oh, Padfoot, tu t'es vraiment surpassé sur ce coup là," fit James en riant. "Mais tu sais Remus, on est larges d'esprit. Je peux affronter ça..." //Enfin,// pensa-t-il // si je ne dois pas vraiment penser à ce que représentent toutes ces petites images!//  
  
"James!," râla Remus, " Je ne servirais pas un repas à Lily avec ces assiettes."  
  
"Eh bien... Si on ne regarde pas de trop près, ce n'est pas si mal," dit James en essayant d'être raisonnable.  
  
Remus se contenta de le regarder. "Oui. Si on est aussi aveugle qu'une chauve-souris et qu'on est à un kilomètre. Ce n'est pas si mal."  
  
A ce point de la conversation, Lily était furieuse. Elle voulait savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Pour pouvoir se rapprocher, elle donna Harry à son parrain – qui était très heureux de le prendre-, et obligea Remus et James à bouger pour qu'elle puisse voir le service de table.  
  
"Oh mon Dieu!" Son visage s'empourpra. "J'ai un peu chaud, tout à coup."  
  
James regarda sa femme. "Tu l'aimes bien? " demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.  
  
"Eh bien, pas exactement. Mais c'est intéressant, c'est certain."  
  
Remus avait l'air dépité. "Mais pas exactement à utiliser quand on a des invités."  
  
"Ca dépend des invités," fit James.  
  
Sirius était en train de chatouiller le jeune Harry et adressa sa prochaine remarque au bébé. " Stupide oncle Remus. C'est pas comme si il ignorait tout de ces images."  
  
"Remarquez," dit Lily, "j'adore le loup et le chien en train de courir sur le bord."  
  
"Moi aussi." dit Remus. "Ce sont aux autres images que je m'oppose. "  
  
"Oh, tu as peut être tort, mon vieux... Aucun de vous deux n'est mal foutu..."  
  
"Je suis d'accord, " fit Sirius. "Je suis assez fier de mon corps."  
  
"Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de mon corps. C'est juste qu'il y a certaines photographies qui, je pense, ne sont pas tout public."  
  
Lily était en train de tourner une des assiettes encore et encore. "J'ai une question," dit-elle finalement.  
  
Remus rougit, mais Sirius la regarda. "Quoi ? "  
  
"Dans quel sens faut-il prendre celle-là ? Je ne me doutais pas que vous étiez contortionnistes. "  
  
Sirius tourna l'assiette et la posa sur les genoux de Lily. "Moony est très athlétique."  
  
Remus devint encore plus rouge et arracha l'assiette à Lily, essayant en vain de la cacher.  
  
"Sirius ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça!"  
  
James se rassit. "Oh je suis pas sûr," dit-il avec un sourire, "je trouve qu'un service de table avec Padfoot et Moony en pleins ébats, c'est plutôt mignon ! "  
  
Fin 


End file.
